


fuck your happiness

by antivanitas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adultery, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanitas/pseuds/antivanitas
Summary: Keith brings Shiro’s left hand to his mouth.  He keeps molten eye contact as he captures Shiro’s ring finger between his lips, down to the knuckle.  Smoothly, he traps the wedding ring between his teeth, and pulls it off of Shiro’s finger.Shiro moans.  Keith tucks that ring into Shiro’s inside jacket pocket.  “Can’t forget that.”





	fuck your happiness

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

The worst part wasn’t the ceremony.

Hell, it had been kind of beautiful, actually.  Keith always liked sunsets. He always imagined that his wedding would, too, take place in front of one.  And Shiro’s wedding had been so meticulously planned, so well-organized, that their vows were spoken just as the sun dipped below the horizon of the desert sky.

Keith hopes he’s faking it well.  He’s probably not succeeding. He didn’t even want to come.  He hasn’t unfolded his arms since the rest of the crowd were throwing flower petals at the happy couple.  And, now, he sits at his assigned table with the rest of the paladins. 

At least there’s free champagne.  He changes his posture just so he can take a hearty sip.

Acxa is beside him--she promised to be his plus-one, when he got the invitation.  When Shiro came up to him after the engagement announcement, smile plastered on his features, and asked Keith to be his best man.

It felt like a cold, hard slap to the face, like being dunked in icy water, and Keith had to treat it like the best thing that had ever happened to him.

She’s the only one who knows.  Well. Okay, maybe not the  _ only _ one, but she’s the only one to whom he’s actually admitted it.  The paladins have always been perceptive, and he’s pretty sure Pidge figured it out when they were fifteen.  But, Keith’s most well-guarded secret remains hush-hush. 

By now, the sun has set, and the guests are seated at round tables cloaked in white cloth.  Above them are countless, magical strings of fairy lights, tangled among the pergola beams. On a gorgeous summer evening like this one, Keith can hear the familiar chirp of crickets hiding in the desert brush.  It’s perfect. Enchanting, in every sense of the word.

Shiro is standing at the very front table, where Curtis is leaning back casually in his chair, bubbly in hand.  God, Shiro looks stunning. His crisp, white suit hugs his body perfectly. His skin is flushed from the alcohol in his system, and his hair is getting progressively more tousled as the night goes on.

Curtis is…Curtis.  Keith tries not to look at him.

He never really liked Curtis.  Keith hated him, in the beginning.   _ Way _ back when he had awoken from his coma, and approached Shiro to try and  _ fix _ things between them--that’s when he had been told that Shiro had moved on.  Keith had to find out through the grapevine, by asking others why Shiro was barely looking at him.

It had been so, so hard to function, after that.  Keith is surprised that seeing Shiro with someone else didn’t completely destroy him.  Though, Shiro and Curtis were careful. Quiet. Gentle.

Keith closes his eyes and remembers his first kiss with Shiro.  He remembers Shiro stumbling back, because it had been  _ explosive _ .  Rushed and harsh and agonizingly cosmic.  The exact opposite of Shiro’s current relationship.  Keith had seen more stars in that moment than he’s seen in his entire life.  He had been drenched in feelings of relief, of forgiveness, of hope. 

_ “I meant what I said, Shiro.  I love you.” _

_ “Keith...we can’t.” _

Keith snaps back to reality so hard that he jolts in his seat.

“I can’t thank all of you enough for coming tonight,” Shiro addresses the crowd, tipping his glass towards them in a miniature toast.  “Honestly, I never thought I’d make it here. I’m twenty-seven, and they told me I wouldn’t make it to twenty-five. I have a lot of people to thank, for that.”

He stares straight at Keith, and Keith’s breath is vacuumed from his lungs.  Shiro smiles. “Mostly, I want to thank my best man. I’ve lost count of the number of times he’s saved me.  I couldn’t have gotten here without you, Keith.”

Keith wants to die.  

“Speech!” someone shouts from across the crowd, and rumbling laughter follows.

Acxa kicks him lightly under the table, and Keith is reminded that he’s supposed to have some sort of monologue prepared.  He doesn’t. He felt sick whenever he put the pen to paper. Still, he stands, and Shiro mirrors him by sitting and leaning forward to listen.

Keith clears his throat.

“Um.  I’ve never been too great at speeches.  I tried to write one down but I stopped when I realized it wasn’t going to do much justice, so...so, here goes.”

From the heart.

“Shiro saved me when I was a kid,” Keith says, staring down at the table.  “He helped me realize that I had potential to be something more than some delinquent.  His run to Jupiter is part of the reason I even got interested in astronomy. So, yeah.  We go back.”

He doesn’t mention how he fell in love with Shiro the moment the man told Keith he’d  _ never give up _ .

“He always believed that I’d find my happiness,” Keith chokes.  He swallows. Fuck, his voice can’t break, not now. When he glances at Shiro, the man’s eyebrows knit, just slightly.  “And I knew he’d find his. I swore to myself that I’d make sure I’d do anything to help him find it. And, after everything, he found Curtis.”

Curtis’ name feels wrong on his tongue.  There shouldn’t be a  _ Curtis _ in their lives.  There was never meant to be anyone but  _ Shiro _ and  _ Keith _ .

He must be getting visibly upset, because Shiro sits up straighter, like he’s planning to stand again.  Acxa reaches out for his hand. It feels like the world is spinning too fast, and Keith is reminded that he’s lost everything.  He’ll never have this. He’ll never have a wedding. He’ll never have a best man giving him a speech.

Because he’ll never have Shiro.

“I…” he tries, but the words don’t come.  All he can see is Shiro--Shiro, in a white suit, with a ring around his finger.  A ring that looks so out of place, it seems to be from another dimension entirely.  “I’m sorry. I can’t do this, I’m sorry.”

There are murmurs and gasps when Keith turns away and leaves.  He hears Acxa call his name, knows she’s following him because she’ll always follow his lead, and that makes him feel less like he’s falling into a lonely black hole.

This is the best day of Shiro’s life, right?  And Keith ruined it. He never should have come.  He never should have promised to be Shiro’s best man.  He just didn’t want to be the one to let Shiro down, yet again.

Acxa finally gets him to stop running when they reach the bathrooms.  The light of the event is far behind them, and they’re caught in the shadows.  She whines when she sees tears on Keith’s cheeks. “Oh, God, Keith…”

“I couldn’t,” he hiccups.  “I couldn’t  _ tell _ him I was  _ happy _ about this.”

Acxa brings him in for a fierce hug.  “You don’t have to.”

“It doesn’t make sense,” he babbles against her shoulder.  “How can I love him so much when he doesn’t love me back?”

“He does,” Acxa tells him, her tone entirely too confident when she’s been presented with the facts.  “He loves you, Keith.”

“Not the way  _ I _ do.”

Acxa stiffens, then, and her grip on Keith tightens.  He can feel the vibrations of a growl start within her.  He wants to disappear.

“He doesn’t want to talk to you, right now,” Acxa spits.

Shiro’s voice has Keith flinching.  “I just...wanted to make sure he’s okay.”

“Why do you even care?” she shoots back.  “You made him stand up like that and talk about how--”

“Acxa,” Keith sniffs.  “It’s okay.”

He pulls away from her and turns, and he doesn’t even bother to wipe his eyes or hide the fact that he’s been near-sobbing.  It doesn’t matter, at this point. Running away from that speech pretty much confirmed, for everyone, how he feels. It’s not like Shiro isn’t  _ already _ aware that Keith is in love with him.  He must just not care.

“Go ahead back,” Keith assures her, giving her a watery smile.  “You wanted to find Veronica, right?”

Acxa flushes, but rolls her eyes.  “If he hurts you more than he already has, I will be back, and I  _ will _ break his face.”

Keith chuckles weakly.  “Thanks.”

Acxa does not stop glaring at Shiro until she’s a good ten yards away from them.  Keith shoves his hands into his pockets, suddenly nervous. The wind kicks up and blows stray strands of hair into his eyes.

“I don’t know what to say,” Shiro tells him softly. 

“Don’t say anything,” Keith laughs bitterly.  “Everyone gets it, now. The best man doesn’t run away from a speech, like that.”

Shiro rubs a hand over his face.  “I wouldn’t have  _ asked _ you, had I known you still...Keith,  _ why _ do you still…?”

“Love you?” Keith finishes for him.  “I don’t know how you could have possibly expected me to stop.”

Something in Shiro’s expression is...odd.  Keith doesn’t recognize that emotion--guilt, maybe, and regret.  It’s nothing. Keith tells himself it’s nothing.

“After what I did to you,” Shiro reminds him, as if he needs reminding.  “I thought...I thought I was helping you move on.”

“By ignoring me?” Keith asks him incredulously.  “By getting with someone while I was in a fucking  _ coma _ ?  I’m so glad you were getting  _ dicked _ while my life hanged in the balance, Shiro.  That’s  _ real _ easy to move past.”

Shiro turns bright red.  “Keith, it wasn’t like that.”

“Yes, it was,” Keith argues.  The tears are returning, but he blinks them away.  “You were afraid, Shiro. You were afraid of me. You couldn’t comprehend someone loving you after you hurt them, and you got scared, so you settled for Bridge Engineer #3.”

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Shiro hisses.  “He’s my  _ husband _ , Keith, he’s my  _ life partner _ and he’s important to me.”

That just causes Keith to scoff, his tears now caused by white-hot betrayal and confusion and agony.  “Cool. That’s cool. I brought you back from the dead by  _ asking _ you, and  _ he’s _ important to you.”

“Keith--”

“Did you forget all of that, Shiro?  Did you forget how you almost killed me, scarred me for life, and how I was still ready to die with you?  What did he do, Shiro? Follow orders?”

Shiro steps forward, like he’s actually going to do something, and Keith stands his ground.  Daring him. Finally, after what feels like  _ years _ , Shiro’s eyes are filled with fiery determination.  Keith can breathe, again. He’s missed those eyes. God, he felt like he was drowning without those eyes.

“I’m happier now than I have ever been,” Shiro tells him through gritted teeth, and he’s  _ inches _ away.  Keith’s heart pounds, loud enough to be heard.  “Happier than I was back then.”

Keith smirks.  “Liar.”

Shiro  _ grabs _ his hand and drags him into the bathroom--it’s one room, no stalls, and Shiro flicks the lock with a shaking human hand while Keith vibrates with anticipation.  He hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t even expected Shiro to follow. And, since this wasn’t  _ his _ plan...it must have been Shiro’s.

Or a fantasy of his, at least.  

Keith’s breath leaves him when Shiro pushes him against the door, and then returns in a hot rush, as red blossoms on his cheeks.  Shiro’s expression is hungry. There’s no other word to describe it. Shiro looks to be holding himself back, biting his lip like he won’t be able to control his mouth if he releases it.

They shouldn’t even be playing this game, Keith thinks.  Curtis is still at the reception. Probably wondering where Shiro is, and Acxa is probably explaining that Shiro and Keith needed to  _ talk _ .  

Because they haven’t really talked--in years, actually.  They’ve been cordial, trying to ignore their past, but Keith can’t shove it any further down, and it was never far enough.  The sexual tension between them has become so regular, so recognizable, that Keith finds it more of a comfort than anything else.  

“You’d do that, to him?” Keith breathes, raising an eyebrow.  How far can he push, when he’s already burned the whole thing to the ground?  “For me? Just to see what I taste like?”

Shiro doesn’t reply.  His mechanical fingers tangle in Keith’s hair, and he tugs, until their foreheads press together.  Shiro is breathing  _ hard _ .

“You know I’d fuck you better,” Keith teases, his voice a near whisper, but heavy and dark.  “I bet you don’t want to admit how long you’ve wanted to  _ fuck _ me, huh?”

“I can’t,” Shiro forces out.  His actions say otherwise. As he speaks, his lips brush against Keith’s throat, like he’s sampling the feel of Keith’s skin against his own.  “Keith, please…”

“One little bathroom quickie,” Keith promises.  “One last time to see how tight my little cunt is, Shiro.”

_ That _ shiver is one that Keith knows Curtis can’t cause.  Shiro visibly shakes, full-body, from the effort of restraining himself.  Their noses touch, their lips  _ almost _ meet.  Keith, with adrenaline and confidence, lightly drags his bottom lip against Shiro’s.  Shiro’s breath is hot, hot, hot. It catches, and Shiro tugs on Keith’s hair until the younger man gasps.

The way Shiro kisses him is just as fiery as he remembers.  Shiro’s tongue is against his almost immediately, Shiro pressing closer and closer like he’s trying to merge their atoms.  Keith feels his stomach fall away from him, and his hands are numb as he brings them up to cup Shiro’s jaw. Shiro’s human hand presses against the small of Keith’s back, until Keith arches forward.

He’s going to fuck Shiro before Curtis on their wedding night.

Shiro’s hand explores across Keith’s hard stomach, and then Shiro is trying desperately to get Keith out of his dress clothes.  Shiro yanks the shirt open, buttons ripping. He can’t stop his venture across Keith’s hot skin, but there’s something cold and foreign dousing their fire.

Keith brings Shiro’s left hand to his mouth.  He keeps molten eye contact as he captures Shiro’s ring finger between his lips, down to the knuckle.  Smoothly, he traps the wedding ring between his teeth, and pulls it off of Shiro’s finger.

Shiro  _ moans _ .  Keith tucks that ring into Shiro’s inside jacket pocket.  “Can’t forget that.”

Shiro surges forward, once more, to nip and bite at Keith’s neck.  Keith gasps helplessly, fumbling as he tries to force Shiro’s jacket from his shoulders.  Shiro eagerly joins him in getting undressed as quickly as possible, but he doesn’t stop his mouth.

“I want you in me,” Keith begs, so soft that it could be considered a whisper.  He’s shaking so hard. “Please, Shiro, fuck me.”

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” Shiro groans, his voice broken.  Now, they’re touching bare chests. Shiro is molten against him. “I shouldn’t.”

“But you want to,” Keith whines.  “You’ve  _ always _ wanted to.  I know. Since we left the planet.”

Shiro pauses, but ultimately nods, before he sinks to his knees.  Keith vaguely laments that his lover’s white dress pants will get dirty.

Darkly, with a dry mouth, he asks, “Before that?”

“ _ Keith _ .”

Immediately, with those three words, the air thickens considerably.  Keith is unbearably wet when Shiro pulls down his pants for him. Keith’s chest moves with his hard breathing, because Shiro looks so fucking good on his knees, so good when he appraises between Keith’s legs.  He didn’t receive an answer to his question--the truth is undoubtedly that, no, Shiro did  _ not _ have any desire to fuck him before Kerberos.

But Keith’ll be damned if he didn’t jerk off to the idea  _ nightly _ when he was younger.

“I used to think about this,” Keith whimpers when Shiro drags his lips along Keith’s inner thigh, which is already damp.  “Thought about you going down on me while everyone else in the Castle was sleeping.”

Shiro’s tongue lightly presses against Keith’s clit, and Keith can’t hold back his shout.  In warning, Shiro grips  _ hard _ at Keith’s thighs.

“One time, you walked in on me,” Keith laughs breathlessly, and nearly loses his balance when Shiro uses his tongue to part Keith’s folds.  “I had--ah!--practically my w-whole  _ fist _ inside of me, thinking about your c-cock, and you knocked on my door.”

Shiro growls.  He sucks on Keith’s swollen clit, and uses two fingers to scissor open Keith’s dripping cunt.  Keith feels like he’s going to black out, but he keeps going.

“When you walked inside, I--hah!--still had two fingers in me, Shiro--I was so  _ wet _ .  Thought about--fuck--pushing back the blanket and  _ showing you _ so you’d  _ fuck _ me.”

Keith never thought he’d experience the feeling of Shiro’s tongue  _ and _ three fingers inside of him.  He’s so wet that there’s barely resistance, and Keith feels the wonderful stretch as Shiro fingers him wide open.  With purpose. This is mind-numbingly pleasureful, but it’s to a point--to prepare Keith for what’s to come.

“Wanna see if your cock is as big as I imagined,” Keith pants desperately.  “ _ Please _ .”

When Shiro stands, and pushes his dirty-kneed pants to the floor, Keith has to stop himself from dropping his jaw.   _ Oh _ .  Oh, that...is that going to be a  _ problem _ ?

“Fuck,” he whispers weakly.

“It’ll fit,” Shiro smirks, pressing their lips together once more.  “You’re so  _ wet _ for it.”

Those words have Keith desperately climbing Shiro’s body, until Shiro supports Keith’s weight by holding him under his thighs.  Keith feels so deliciously exposed, with the hot, hard head of Shiro’s cock pressing against his entrance.

“No condom?” Keith whispers.

“Do you want one?”

“ _ Fuck _ no,” Keith says incredulously, rolling his hips until they both groan in anticipation.  “I want to feel you come inside me, Takashi.”

Keith is, once again, being kissed within an inch of his life.  When he feels Shiro push inside, it’s slow, and Keith tightens instinctually until it hurts.  His eyebrows pinch and he holds back a cry.

“Relax,” Shiro tells him, soothing him, rubbing a thumb against his clit to keep him complacent.  And--and, fuck, Shiro is supporting him against the wall  _ entirely _ with his mechanical arm.  “Put your legs around me.”

Keith does as he’s told, and Shiro’s cock pushes deeper.  As Keith focuses on the stretch, the slide, his muscles lose their tension.  It seems to take hours for Shiro’s cock to be fully inside him--not all of it fits.  About an inch is still outside of Keith when the head of Shiro’s cock brushes his cervix.

“Oh, my god,” Keith breathes.  “You’re--”

Shiro fucks up into him, cutting him off.  Keith becomes wordless very quickly, after that.  He feels Shiro’s cock stretching his cunt, and thinks about how Shiro is  _ using _ him like a toy, right now.  Keith, to his embarrassment and arousal, starts to drool.

As Keith stares between them to watch Shiro disappear into his body, he notices something--a tiny, reappearing bump in his stomach.  Keith’s mind nearly shatters as he realizes what it is. A dumb smile crosses his lips, and he moves Shiro’s hand from his clit to his stomach.  

“You’re so big,” Keith tells him.  “Look.”

Shiro starts shaking again when he realizes that he can see his cock inside of Keith.  And, then, he fucks harder. Faster. Keith starts to lose himself to the pleasure, unable to stop himself from moaning Shiro’s name as it echoes against the bathroom walls.

“Want you to come on my cock,” Shiro huffs, rubbing Keith’s clit faster and faster.  “Baby, please.”

When Keith comes, he feels like he’s going to blackout.  He can’t even tell if he’s shouting, because the blood rushing through his ears is the loudest thing he’s ever heard.  Keith chases the feeling, pulling Shiro’s hair, until he feels his lover spasm and come inside of him.

It takes a solid five minutes for them to come down from their high.  Keith can’t walk, so he leans against the wall, and Shiro buries his face in the crook of Keith’s shoulder.  They both gasp for air, sweaty and spent. Keith is dripping, and Shiro’s cock is wet.

Shiro pulls back, surprisingly calm.  Keith expected him to be horrified. He doesn’t expect Shiro to smirk at him, and kiss him.

“I think you should stay on Earth for a while longer.”

Keith grins.

**Author's Note:**

> would keith do this? no. am i bitter? yes
> 
> twitter @ hitchups


End file.
